


Ateez Oneshots

by minhos__cats



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Angst, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Short One Shot, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos__cats/pseuds/minhos__cats
Summary: just ateez oneshots for entertainment purposes.
Kudos: 6





	1. San x Wooyoung

**Author's Note:**

> all these oneshots come to my mind and some are requests from people who asked for them do enjoy :)

It was 8pm on a Friday night, it was quiet and dark in the house San was in. He was laying down on his bed waiting for his lover to come home from work.

Wooyoung's shift ends at 7 but it has been an hour and San is worried but he remembers he is a CEO of his own company and gets busy and drowned with work that needs to be done.

He has gotten used to it but he doesn't like how late he gets sometimes when he just wants to cuddle and be with him. He knows Wooyoung loves him a lot, he takes care of him and makes sure he is happy and loved. Wooyoung gives him the kisses and cuddles he wants whenever he wants.

But he has learned to get used to wait for him to come home late.

He looks at the time on his phone letting out a sigh that it's eight-thirty. He sets his phone down on the nightstand next to the bed and pulls the covers over him and makes himself comfortable. He yawns as he feels himself getting sleepy and eventually his eyelids close after struggling to keep them open.

He falls into a deep slumber for the night after getting tired from waiting for his lover to arrive home to him.

**\----------**

Wooyoung gets home from work at 9pm. He makes sure to be quiet because he knows San is asleep knowing it is a bit late and that he gets sleepy easily and a bit early.

He walks in their shared bedroom and sees his lover asleep under the covers on the bed. A soft smile forms on his lips seeing the older sleeping peacefully and comfortably. He takes his jacket off tossing it to the chair as he will pick it back up in the morning and takes his tie off tossing it as well.

He takes his shoes off putting them on the end of the bed and goes to the closet and grabs a pair of grey sweatpants and takes his work clothes off and puts the sweatpants on and keeps a shirt off.

He closes the door to the closet quietly and turns around to face the bed and still sees San asleep.

He walks towards the bed and lays down underneath the covers next to his lover wrapping his arms around the older and leaves a soft peck on San's temple and makes sure he is close to him and the older unconsciously snuggles closer to him and rests his head on his chest.

Wooyoung rests his head on the pillow and caresses San's hair as he sleeps. As minutes goes by of him caressing his hair and leaving a few kisses on his head he feels his eyelids closing and he relaxes his body, soon his body falls into a deep slumber.

**\----------**

"Young-ah" Wooyoung wakes up to a soft sound calling his name and movement against his body. He opens his eyes confused and still tired. He turns his head and looks at the clock on the nightstand checking the time

_3:28_

He frowns a little and stretches his body a bit and he feels another movement against him following by a moan. His eyes immediately falling onto San who is still asleep but grinding against the side of this thigh and a soft moan following it.

And it clicks into his head.

San is having a wet dream. The other grinds against his thigh again and a small whine leaves his lips. Wooyoung watches as his boyfriend moves his hips, sinful noises leaving his mouth.

" _Youngie_ " San moans as he keeps grinding against the younger.

Wooyoung gently and slowly pushes San over onto his back and hovers over him, leaning down and kisses his neck. Leaves wet open mouth kisses over the skin. Kissing his neck freckles, sucking on the skin making love marks, claiming what's his.

The older makes soft sounds from the feeling, his hips moving under the younger. Wooyoung places his hands on the bed beside San, caging him and holding himself up. He grinds down, causing both males to moan as their cocks meet each other.

"Young-ah" San moans, slowly waking up and moving his hips more. The younger sucks on the skin more, harsher and makes dark love marks on his neck.

He founds a spot right on the part of his neck that connects to his shoulder and sucks there making San moan loudly throwing his head back just a bit, waking him up more. He found the sensitive spot there and sucks a bit harsher giving the other more pleasure from it.

"Youngie~" San whines, wrapping his legs around Wooyoung's waist pulling him closer "Hurry up and fuck me"

And Wooyoung could never say no to those words. He pulls back and San brings his legs down as the younger sits on his knees taking off San's shirt first, throwing it somewhere to the floor, starts taking the rest of his clothes off throwing them to the floor, he stares down at San's naked body, eyes full of lust and desire.

He lowers himself down, kisses San's chest. Sucking on the skin leaving a few love marks. His thumb pressing down on his nipple causing San to let out a moan. The younger smirks, kisses and swirls his tongue around the other one and pinches lightly to the other and he hears San let out a loud beautiful moan.

His chest going up and down faster than a normal pace

"Young-ah _please_ " San pleads. His hand moving to Wooyoung's hair, curling his hand into a fist gripping his hair.

"Words darling, use your words" Wooyoung says, moves more down, kisses his soft tummy and now kisses his inner thigh. Ignoring San's throbbing member teasingly.

"Wooyoung please, fuck me. Fill me up with your cock, I need you inside me, make me feel good" San begs, and he gasps when he feels Wooyoung's hot breath against his throbbing cock "Make me scream your name"

"As you wish, darling" Wooyoung says. He reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He sets the condom down and squirts some lube onto his fingers and he slides one finger into San's hole making him gasp and grips the bedsheets.

Wooyoung moves his finger in and out slowly, let's the older get used to feeling first. He adds a second finger and San lets out a louder moan, moving his hips just a bit.

The younger moves his fingers in a faster pace, scissoring him and after a few seconds San's body jerks and a loud moan escaping his lips when Wooyoung's fingers touched the bundle of nerves.

The latter kisses his chest as he slides a third finger in, moving his fingers faster, his fingers grazing over San's prostate making the older let out whimpers and loud moans.

"Young- _Young-ah_ " San moans, his hips moving more down into Wooyoung's fingers wanting more "Wooyoung, 'm ready"

Wooyoung takes his fingers out making San whine at the loss but was muffled when Wooyoung crashes his lips onto his own into a deep kiss. He gladly accepts the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling more down and closer but whines again when the younger pulls away.

"Hold on baby" Wooyoung tells him as he slides his sweatpants off as well as his boxers throwing them onto the floor where San's clothes are. He grabs the condom and rips the packet with his teeth and slides the condom onto him. Grabs the bottle of lube and lubes himself and leans down again kissing San.

He guides himself to the entrance of his hole but keeps kissing him. San lets out a cry of a moan when Wooyoung slowly slides himself in, groans when he feels the tightness and warmth around him.

" _Fuck_ " San moans when the younger is all the way in, his head falling onto the pillow. Wooyoung stays still, let's the other adjust to the size as he kisses his neck, kisses over the hickeys and makes more as he sucks on the skin.

"Move Wooyoung" San whispers as he moves his hips. The younger complied as he moves his hips back and moves forward and the older moans.

Wooyoung keeps repeating the movements in a slow pace at first. He moves faster, thrusting into San. The older moans and whimpers, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend inside him, making him feel good.

And soon enough Wooyoung was slamming into him. San let's out cries of the pleasure he is feeling.

"Y-Youngie! _Fuck_ _!_ D-don't stop- _ah!_ " San calls out loudly. His back arching off of the bed when Wooyoung's tip finds the bundle of nerves making him loudly moan.

"R-right there, fuck! _Wooyoung_ _!_ " Wooyoung lifts up San's leg, putting it on his shoulder for a better angle and continues abusing his prostate making his lover let out loud sinful noises that he could here. Only him.

"I'm c-close- _ah!_ " Wooyoung curls his fingers around San's member and his hand moves up and down, sending more pleasure into San's veins.

"Come for me baby" Wooyoung says snd groans when San clenches around his cock. His pace quickens as well as his hand, twisting his wrist. Jerks and fucks him in a quick pace and not after a few seconds San comes in white ropes, screaming his lovers name and the white substance falling onto his stomach.

Wooyoung moves his hips faster and he comes soon after San into the condom. He stays still, his thighs burning from the moment they had.

They calm down from their high and San wraps his arms around the youngers neck and pulls him down and brings him into a kiss.

They kiss lazily and their breaths coming to a normal pace. Wooyoung giggles against the kiss, making San a little confused and pecks his lips.

"What's funny?" The older asks. Wooyoung gives the corner of San's lips a peck and looks at him.

"Who would've known a wet dream of yours lead to this" Wooyoung answers and San's cheeks turn red and he hits his chest lightly.

"Shut up" Wooyoung laughs softly, gives the older a kiss on the cheek and slowly slides himself out making San moan in sensitivity. Wooyoung slides the filled condom off and tosses it to the trash can and lays down on his back beside San who immediately snuggles into his side. Ignores the sticky and gross feeling and closes his eyes as he lays his head on Wooyoung's bare chest.

"I waited for you" San mumbles. Wooyoung feels guilt enter him and he wraps his arm around the older and kisses the crown of his head.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't leave with how much work I had to do" Wooyoung apologizes and he caresses San's black locks.

"I know, I'm just happy and glad you're here right now with me" The younger smiles at his words and kisses the crown of his head again.

"Always Sannie" Wooyoung covers them with the cover of the bedding to keep their naked bodies warm and more comfortable.

The more of the morning starts approaching and both males feel their eyes getting tired.

"I love you Youngie" San mumbles before he snuggles closer into Wooyoung's hold and dozes off into a deep slumber.

"I love you too Sannie"

And now both males sleep happily in each others embrace and sleep peacefully together.


	2. Seonghwa x Wooyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one does mention rape so if that triggers you plz dont read :)

It was past midnight and one of the ruthless mafia boss in South Korea leans on the bedroom wall as he waits for a certain someone to come back.

Park Seonghwa, a ruthless mafia boss that is feared by everyone in South Korea. He is known for his cold behavior and has no mercy for anyone.

But there's a side to him that only one person knows about and that is his boyfriend Jung Wooyoung

Seonghwa has broke one of his own rules which was to not fall in love with anyone but look at what happened. Fell in love with Jung Wooyoung and is waiting at home for him. Worried as it is late and he has no idea where he is. He won't pick up his calls or answer his messages.

He will give it another hour before he sends out people to search for him. He sighs and crosses his right leg over the other and has his arms crossed, taps his finger impatiently and looks back and forth between the bedroom door and clock.

"Where the fuck are you Wooyoung?" He mumbles to himself as he gets more worried for his lover.

Then his eyes move to the door when he hears it open and sees Wooyoung walking in, tears in his eyes and cheeks. The younger sniffles and wipes the tears off of his cheeks and he closes the door. Hasn't looked up from the floor to notice the older standing there looking at him.

"Wooyoung" The said male jumps from shock. Turns around and sees the older looking back at him. He bites his bottom lip that has a cut and he winces from it. He knows he is back late, made the older worried about him and wait for him but it wasn't his fault.

"H-Hwa" He stutters. Seonghwa steps towards him, the mafia noticing the cut on his lower lip and one on his left temple, dried blood on the side of his face from it.

Seonghwa puts his hands on his jaw and lifts his head up, looks at his lip and the wound on his temple. His eyes land onto Wooyoung's and sees the tears still there. Wooyoung whimpers a little, from the pain he is feeling and the look of the mafia's eyes. He knows he needs an explanation now but his words are stuck in his throat.

Seonghwa notices and pulls his lover closer, wrapping his arm around him and the other on the back of his head holding him as the younger cries into his chest. He will ask what happened later when Wooyoung calms down.

The younger grips his shirt tightly as he cries, letting the mafia hold him. He feels pain all over himself and he feels disgusted with the moment that had happened not too long ago. He doesn't even wanna think about it or go back to the place that it had happened.

"I need to clean your wounds baby" Seonghwa speaks softly and leaves a kiss on his uninjured temple. The younger lets out a small whimper and nods.

Seonghwa picks up Wooyoung and carries him to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. He walks in and turns on the light and sets the other down on the bathroom counter. Wooyoung winces once he is set down on the counter and move uncomfortably. The mafia frowns a little from it and opens the bottom cabinet and pulls out the first aid kit.

He puts some cream on Wooyoung's lip where the cut is and cleans off the dried blood from the side of his face. Cleans off the wound making the other grip his arm tightly and winces from the sting. Seonghwa puts a bandage on his temple over the wound and throws away any trash and puts the first aid kit back where it was.

He cups the youngers face and caresses his cheekbones softly with his thumbs "Wooyoung, tell me what happened"

Wooyoung looks at the mafia and his lower lip quivers, more tears coming into his eyes. Seonghwa sighs softly, he lowers the others head a little and kisses his forehead. His hands still cradling his face and Wooyoung grips his shirt again.

"I-I..." Wooyoung stutters out, afraid to say the words

"Take your time baby, it will be-"

"H-He raped me" Wooyoung cuts his words and chokes out a sob after saying those words.

Seonghwa feels his blood boil from the words. Knowing that someone had hurt and touched what is his, only saw what is his. Decided to hurt what belongs to him for no reason. It makes him mad.

"Who did baby? Who did it?" He calmly asks as he looks at him. Wipes the tears off of Wooyoung's cheeks, the younger looking at him still crying.

"I-I don't know" Wooyoung answers and sniffles "H-He had a gun and said he was gonna k-kill me if I kept refusing"

Seonghwa sighs and pulls the younger into his embrace holding him close and securely. Letting the younger keep crying until he finishes.

He will take care of everything the next day and make sure whoever did this, will regret it.

It felt like hours when Wooyoung has calmed down but it was only almost thirty minutes. His cheeks wet with tears and eyes red and puffy, eyelashes thick from the tears. The mafia wipes the tears off of his cheeks, he gives light soft pecks on the youngers eyelids and licks the salt water off of his lips but he doesn't pay too much mind to it. Wants to give Wooyoung the love he deserves and careness.

"I feel disgusted" Wooyoung mumbles but a tiny smile formed on his lips from the kisses he is receiving from the mafia.

"I need wash all of this off, I feel disgusted and horrible" The younger says again and he gets down from the counter after the older steps back.

"Be careful with your wound on your temple, love" Seonghwa speaks softly as he watches his boyfriend open the bathroom closet pulling out a towel and robe setting them on the counter.

The only response he gets was a nod and Wooyoung turns the shower water on and starts stripping his clothes off. Seonghwa took this as his cue to leave as he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door, lets the other shower.

In the meantime while Wooyoung showers, he grabs his phone and clicks on a contact number and puts his phone up to his ear.

"Seonghwa hyung, what is it?"

"Mingi, I need you to check every cctv that shows Wooyoung starting at eight-thirty pm to midnight, starting with him leaving this place and follow where he goes. See where he went and what had happened between those four hours. Inform me tomorrow when I come check" Seonghwa tells the male. Needs to know everything that happened so he can take care of it.

"Yeah okay I'll do it now" Mingi replies and the call ends and Seonghwa sets his phone on the nightstand. He lets out a deep sigh. He can relax himself a bit since now Wooyoung is home and safe. He might not be okay in the moment but he's safe.

The mafia changes into more comfier clothes, putting on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt to feel more comfortable. His arm tattoos now visible and he ruffles his hair, letting the strands fall over his eyes and now he waits for his lover to finish his shower.

After a little over ten minutes goes by he hears the water turn off, so he'll wait for a few more minutes to go by for him to come out. But small frown forms on his forehead when the few minutes have passed and Wooyoung hasn't came out.

But he hears a faint sound of a cry. He gets up from his bed and goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door gently.

"Wooyoung, love?" He speaks softly but gets nothing. He opens the bathroom door and he sees Wooyoung in a robe with water dripping out of his hair while he stares at himself in the mirror, red eyes and tears on his cheeks.

He says nothing, doesn't look at the mafia just keeps his eyes on himself in the mirror.

"Wooyoungie" Seonghwa calls for him. Stands at the door looking at him, Wooyoung turns his head and looks at him. His eyes are soft, full of worry and love just for him. He really doesn't understand how he hated him so much before.

Just a year ago he wanted the mafia gone and out of his life. Hated him so much just one look at him or hearing his name made him want to yell. But now he's here, at the mafia's house, fell in love with him and has the mafia in love with him.

Their eyes never leaving each others, their eyes speaking everything since they don't wanna talk.

And now Wooyoung walks to the mafia, stands in front of him looking up at him. Seonghwa doesn't move, looks back at him with soft loving eyes just for him, and then, Wooyoung grabs the collar of the tallers shirt bringing him down a bit and crashing their lips together. He ignores the sting on his lip, the cream no longer there from the shower so no bad taste is involved in the kiss.

Seonghwa instinctively wraps his arms around the others waist as he kisses back, trying to be careful with the cut on Wooyoung's lip but impossible with how he's kissing him. Desperate and deep as he tugs at the collar of his shirt, trying to bring him impossibly closer.

"Wooyoung, love-"

"Please" Wooyoung whispers against his lips, he feels his eyes sting with tears again and he tugs more on his shirt desperately.

"Please Hwa" He whispers again and kisses him again "Make me forget it, please"

Before Seonghwa could say anything Wooyoung was kissing him again and this time the mafia doesn't let the hesitance get to him. He kisses back the exact same way Wooyoung is kissing, wraps his arms more around him and picks him up making the younger wrap his legs around his waist.

Seonghwa carries him to the bed, the kiss never breaking. He gets on the bed with his knees and lowers them down, laying Wooyoung on his back who brings the mafia more down deepening the kiss. The sting on his lip long forgotten from the kiss.

"Patience love" Seonghwa whispers against his lips when Wooyoung tugs on his shirt, wanting it off. He kisses his cheekbones, the dry tears still there. He trails his kisses down to his jaw and neck. Kisses the water droplets that fell from his hair off the skin, nips and sucks at the skin leaving red and purple marks, claiming what's his.

Soft sounds leave Wooyoung's mouth during so, and small whine comes from him. Wanting the older to hurry up.

But Seonghwa wants to take his time, show Wooyoung he is loved and far more than a useless person who is only here to fulfill peoples needs and desires. He knows that's what has been going through his head, knowing he lived like that for a few years now. He wants to change his mind on that.

He unties the robe and opens it, exposing his bare chest. He lowers down and kisses the soft smooth skin. Leaves more love marks and his hands run down his body. Feels the softness of the skin on his fingertips causing Wooyoung to shiver.

"You are so beautiful baby, so so beautiful" Seonghwa whispers, now slides the robe off Wooyoung's shoulders. The younger lifting up his upper half of his body to let the mafia fully remove the robe and throwing it somewhere to the floor now leaving Wooyoung laying beneath him with nothing on. His naked body only being seen by his lover, the only person he will allow to see him like this.

"So gorgeous love" Seonghwa says softly and lowers himself down and kisses Wooyoung's inner thighs, trailing them down making sure Wooyoung feels loved. The younger watches him with soft loving eyes but also has lust in them.

Seonghwa utters more loving words to him and Wooyoung feels his eyes sting with tears, but not sad ones this time. They're happy tears. He feels himself being loved and cared for so gently from the mafia.

He feels the tear escape the corner of his eye and running down the side of his face. He brings the older closer and kisses him. Seonghwa gladly kissing back and after a few seconds he pulls back and starts taking his own clothes off throwing them down to the floor.

He reaches over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabs the lube and condom. He puts some lube on his fingers and Wooyoung's legs spread widely for him but the younger shakes his head when Seonghwa's hand reached down to his hole.

"You don't need to, he-" Before he could finish Seonghwa crashed his lips onto his and he slowly slides a finger inside him causing a soft small moan come from Wooyoung.

"You told me to forget it, so that's what I'm doing" Seonghwa whispers against his lips and Wooyoung feels his heart flutter and he nods.

Seonghwa starts moving his finger in and out of the younger. Soon one finger became two then became three, making the other a loud moaning mess when the mafia's fingers find the bundle of nerves.

"F-Fuck Seonghwa- ah!" Wooyoung moans loudly, his hands gripping onto the bedsheets tightly as his body is filled with pleasure just by the mafia's fingers. Seonghwa removes his fingers making the other whine at the loss.

The mafia chuckles at that and rips open the packet of the condom with his teeth and slides the condom onto his member and squirts some lube onto himself and lubes himself up before he hovers over the smallers body. He grabs Wooyoung's leg putting it on his shoulder for a better angle.

And soon he was slowly pushing himself inside Wooyoung. Both moaning at the feeling. Once he is all the way in he starts with slow gentle thrusts letting the younger adjust and get used to the feeling.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful and perfect" Seonghwa softly moans into the youngers neck. His pace quickens and Wooyoung's back arches. The pleasure rising and loud moans and whines escaping his lips.

"M-More _fuck_ _!_ P-Please" Wooyoung begs and his toes curl when the mafia's thrusts quicken, his moans getting louder and his grips on the sheets tightening. His body being filled with pleasure as Seonghwa makes love to him.

"Oh _god!_ R-Right there- fuck!" Wooyoung is now screaming when the tip of the olders cock finds his prostate.

Seonghwa grips his hips, his thrusts becoming faster and harder abusing the bundle of nerves. He moans when Wooyoung tightens around him meaning he is about to come.

"F-Fuck Hwa, I-I'm-"

"Come for me love" Seonghwa wraps his hand around the others throbbing member and pumps him in a quick pace matching his thrusts and that's all it took for Wooyoung to let out a scream of the mafia's name as he comes into his hand and stomach making his legs shake while releasing his orgasm.

The mafia soon comes after him and moans when he chases his orgasm and shoots his load into the condom. Both males stay still as they breathe heavily, both hot and sweaty from the moment they had. Seonghwa lowers down Wooyoung's leg onto the bed and slowly slides himself out and discards the condom, throwing it to the trash can and leans down catching the youngers lip into a lazy slow kiss.

Both now calmed down and breaths in a normal pace. Seonghwa pecks his lips and looks at Wooyoung with soft loving eyes.

"I love you Wooyoung"

"I love you too Seonghwa"


	3. Seonghwa x San

San really can't believe why the world is like this. So evil, tiring and exhausting and just cruel. The people living on earth are just cruel to him.

Getting bullied and abused just for breathing has made him tired. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Breathing on it's own is getting exhausting for him to the point he is about to stop, end it all as he stands at the bridge and looking at the deep water as the night wind blows through the air, the long sleeves of his shirt grazing over the red cuts on his arm and wrists causing a sting but he ignores it.

It's almost nine pm and the sun has set and it's dark besides the lights that shine bright on the bridge. He stands there quietly as tears run down his cheeks and his mind rewinds so many things that had happened to him.

_You're ugly and fat, nobody loves you. Just a worthless piece of shit_

He can't believe those words had came out of his moms mouth, saying that to him.

_Hey guys look! It's the lonely nerd whose crying_

_Go find somewhere else to cry at, crybabies don't belong here_

_You might as well just leave, no one will care anyways_

_You're not welcomed in this group, uglies aren't allowed_

_Would you stop eating so you're not fat_

He feels his heart stinging in pain with every words that were told to him. He cries more as he climbs up onto the railing of the bridge. He stands up high and he is now causing attention to himself. People gathering around to tell him it's not worth it and that there are people that love him.

He wants to laugh from that.

He ignores them as he keeps standing there. He closes his eyes, feels the feeling of the breeze of the wind for the last time and he leans forward and screams from the people follow behind, but he hears a loud call for his name but it was too late as his body falls and crashes into the water.

It's dark, cold, and heavy but it will be over soon. He falls more down into the water, feels himself becoming light as more time goes by and then he was choking on the water as his body naturally on its own breathes in for air but got water instead.

Then his body stills and falls more

The next thing he sees is him in a wide open space and it's dark. He stands and spins around, curious and confused.

"Hello?!" He calls out but receives nothing. His eyebrows furrow and in the corner of his eye he sees a bright light. He turns his body looks at it

_Come on Sannie, please San, come on_

He hears the voice echo and he starts walking to the light and soon walking became running. The light getting brighter and brighter.

Then his body chokes out the water, gasps for air and coughs. He opens his eyes and sees the stars from the dark sky and the bridge above him he just fell from.

He sees a familiar male as well, drenched in water just like him, his eyes red looking like he was crying

"H-Hwa.." San whispers and he bursts into tears. The older pulling him into his embrace and they both cry.

"Don't ever do that San, never" Seonghwa says, his voice hurt.

"Why did you do it?! My god San don't do that" And San cries more, gripping onto Seonghwa's wet shirt.

"N-Nobody would care anyways, they want me gone so let me go!" San cries out loudly "I'm just a useless piece of shit and I don't belong here"

Seonghwa feels his heart break from the words that San said. He tightens his grip around him holding him closer, leans his head on his and closes his eyes, and whispers so softly to him.

"Yes you do Sannie, I would care if you're gone, I would miss you until the day I die, I would make sure whoever made you feel that way feel the same. All because I love you" Seonghwa whispers to him "I love you Sannie"

San chokes out a sob at the words, hides his face in his chest and cries.

"I-I'm sorry" He cries and Seonghwa says nothing. Lets him cry as he rocks him gently. Holds him as long as he can and will continue to for as long as he lives, just to make sure he is okay and safe, as long as he is in his arms he will be.

**_3 years later_ **

"Hwa! Hwa!" The called male turns his head hearing his lover call for his name as he cooks breakfast for the two in their newly shared home.

"What is it love?" He asks softly and San now stands in front of the older looking at him with a soft smile, his hair still messy and eyes still looking tired as he had just gotten out of bed but that doesn't stop him from having the most beautiful smile on his face that Seonghwa will forever love.

"I'm two years clean! Today marks my two years of being clean from my self harm" San says excitedly.

Seonghwa smiles softly and lays a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm very proud of you baby" San's smile widens and the older wraps his arms around him bringing him closer into a hug that San gladly accepts and returns, nuzzles his face into his neck and closes his eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without you" San whispers and looks up at the older. Seonghwa caresses the back of his hair looking back at him.

"I told you I would be with you through everything and help you, and I did" The older speaks ever so softly and San's smile never leaves his face.

"Thank you Hwa"

"You're welcome baby" And they both giggle happily against each others lips as they kiss happily and lovingly.

San couldn't be any happier than this.


	4. Hongjoong x San

Hongjoong's eyes shine as his head leans on the car window as he looks up at the night sky looking at the stars and moon that shine in the black sky.

Hongjoong and his close friend San was out for a night drive, as it's calm and beautiful. Peaceful and amazing to do to calm your mindset and that's what they are doing.

A soft smile was on his face. He feels at peace and relaxed as he watches the stars and the smell of the others cologne in the car invades his nose, the smell he loves. Not just because it smells nice, but especially because it's what his crush also smells like.

San takes a glance at the older, he smiles seeing him the way he is. Leaned up onto the window looking up at the sky, his eyes holding the entire galaxy in them, the corner of his lips lifted up into a smile, his brown locks falling over his eyes but doesn't seem to bother him, his eyelashes fluttering slowly as he blinks.

He feels the happy tingly feeling in his chest just from the sight of it. That his crush is in his car, with him, and are out for a drive together. Hanging out, just the two of them, the night still being young and so are they so they need more experiences in life.

He turns his gaze back to the long road as he drives out of the city, going to the mountains to find somewhere high to be at to star gaze and watch over the city.

Then the loud sound of the wind blows into the car when Hongjoong rolls the window all the way down. He takes his seatbelt off and takes the upper half of his body out of the window, his hand gripping on the grab handle as an instinct to not fall out of the car as he closes his eyes, the night chilly wind blowing on him as San keeps driving.

It's a small road in a big field so he is sure nothing will happen and they won't get caught. San smiles when he hears his giggles. He keeps driving, lets the older enjoy himself.

It was almost an hour that past when he pulls up to a cliff. He parks the car and they both get out, Hongjoong running his hands through his hair a few times since the wind had messed it up.

"Sannie?" He calls out to the male. The ravenette turns his head as he looking down at the city lights.

"Is my hair okay?" Hongjoong asks and San chuckles, walks to the older and the brunette drops his hands down to his sides as San runs his fingers through his soft locks.

San brushes his fingers through his hair and brings the front strands of his hair fall over his eyes. He pats his hair down and he smiles, his hair looking the same as it was, just a bit more fluffy now.

"There" Hongjoong smiles when he finishes and thanks him.

"Come on" San says as he walks to his car, Hongjoong frowns watching him.

"We just got here" Hongjoong tells him, San laughs softly and shakes his head, the older feeling butterflies in his stomach after hearing the beautiful laugh he loves to hear.

"We aren't leaving Joongie, we are getting on top of my car so we can star gaze. That's what we're here for" San explains to him, Hongjoong pouts a little and mentally hits his head for being so stupid.

He follows the younger to the car and they carefully climb onto his car, both of them now lay on the roof of the car and look up at the sky, they watch the stars and the moon, how they shine brightly in the night sky.

It's calm and peaceful, quiet as well. The presence of each other make each other comfortable and relaxed. There was a few minutes that past before Hongjoong spoke.

"Sannie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we are growing up too fast?" Hongjoong softly speaks, his finger drawing small circles on his stomach to entertain his hands.

"What do you mean?" San asks, a small frown on his forehead.

"I mean look, we're nineteen, the adult life has fallen onto us now. We haven't barely experienced a lot of things. We're on a huge world we could travel, we haven't tried new things. Only stayed in the city of Seoul our whole life, only focused on school and responsibilities" Hongjoong explains to him, San quietly listens to him and he agrees.

"There is still many, many things I want to experience but it seems so difficult now" The older quietly says and sighs.

"Yeah I agree, honestly" San speaks and Hongjoong turns his head and looks at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The first four years of our life is learning how to walk, talk, do things. The next fourteen years is worrying about useless shit in school. After graduating you gotta worry about having a job and saving money so you don't end up homeless. There needs to be some years in our life we can use that will make us experience things that we want to experience" San explains, his eyes never leaving the stars. From the corner of his eye he can see the older looking at him.

"But"

"But what?" The older frowns confused and San looks at him.

"Look at us, we're still young. We can still experience everything we want." San speaks softly and smiles but Hongjoong's frown deepens.

"How?"

"Well, what's something you haven't done that you want to do?" San asks and Hongjoong turns his head, eyes falling back onto the stars as he thinks.

"I never actually dated anyone in my whole nineteen years of living, nor kissed anyone. Everything else was just hugs and holding hands but everyone does that, even when not dating" Hongjoong answers

San's heart skips a beat when his mind thinks of something and he sits up and slides down off his car.

"Come here Joongie" The older looks at him and nods and gets off the car. Walks around it going to the younger and now stands in front of him.

"Close your eyes" San whispers. Hongjoong looks at him confused and the other chuckles.

"It's okay, just close your eyes. You trust me right?"

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"Close your eyes" He whispers again. Hongjoong nods and closes his eyes.

San looks at the shorter in front of him and his heart beat races as he looks at him. He brings his hands up and cups Hongjoong's cheeks. His thumb caressing his cheekbones ever so softly.

Hongjoong lets out a sigh of content from it. San smiles and he lifts his head up a little, he leans down and flutters his eyes close and presses their lips together.

And they both feel the sparks go off in their chests once their lips meet. They don't move, their lips stay still against each others. San lowers a hand down, wrapping it around the olders waist and brings him closer and now their chests touch, Hongjoong instinctively places his hands on San's shoulders.

San keeps a hand on his cheek and now their lips move in a slow soft kiss. Hongjoong couldn't be happier from this. His very first crush is his very first kiss. Same way with San.

After a few seconds they pull away but not too far, they're still close where they can feel each others breaths on their lips.

"We are each others first kiss" San whispers after a few seconds. He pulls more back but his hand never leaving his cheek and his arm still wrapped around his waist, just enough where he can look at him clearly.

"I-I'm your first kiss?" Hongjoong whispers, his hands now slides down from his shoulders to San's chest. The younger nods.

"You're also the crush I told you about" San says and Hongjoong smiles. Everything is now brushed off his chest and he leans in and presses their lips together this time.

"You're my crush too Sannie" He whispers against his lips. San smiles widely, his other arm wraps around him and picks him up off of the ground and he spins around. Hongjoong squeals and giggles, his arms around the youngers neck tightly.

San stops and sets him down and captures his lips into a kiss again and the brunette gladly kisses back.

"Will you be my boyfriend then?" San asks when they pull away, the shorter nods with a smile.

"Yes I will" And they both pull each other into a hug. Hearts happy and beating, smiles still on their faces as they hold each other.

Everything feels better now to them knowing they are boyfriends. Had feelings for each other for years but never spoke of it to each other from fear. The weight of that is off of their shoulders now.

"Now" San says and Hongjoong leans back a little and looks at him, his hand playing with the hair at his nape as he hums for him to continue.

"Remember how I said we're still young?" San asks and the other nods.

"Not only are we still young, the night is still young. So let's go and enjoy it. Drive, go to places we haven't been to that are open, lets have some fun, together" San says and Hongjoong smiles and nods.

And they both happily hang out together, as boyfriends, for the rest of the night until dawn.


	5. San x Jongho

"Yes mom I'm at the store now I'll be home later" San says to his mom and after a goodbye he hangs up the call with her and puts his phone in his pocket and he walks around the store. He only needed to get two things from here that his mom had asked for so it shouldn't take him long. But he wanted to walk around, doesn't feel like to go home right now.

It was eight pm so the store wasn't really full, it was quiet as well and he liked it. Until he started hearing loud voices from a few aisles down from the one he's in.

" _Would you let go of me!_ " He hears a males voice and he frowned, doesn't want to get involved with it but he is nosy. So he walks down a few aisles until he was in the one next to the aisle the people were in.

" _Stop fucking resisting and leave with me_ " It was a female's voice this time. Her voice was low and deep, and in anger.

" _No so fucking leave me alone_ " The male replied. San makes himself look like he is trying to find a right brand of random cans of food that were on the shelves he's looking at so it doesn't seem like he's eavesdropping.

" _Hey! L-Let go of me_ " San's frown deepens when the males voice sounds scared but he continues to listen.

" _I told you you're coming with me, you're mine_ " The female spoke and he hears shuffling from the aisle.

" _You broke up with me a week ago and now you're trying to get me back? By this way? No it's not happ- don't touch me!_ " After hearing the words something clicks in San's head and he gets an idea of what to do. He goes to the next aisle to where they are and what he sees is what he doesn't like.

The female trying to grab the male but he keeps resisting. But what starts making him fall vulnerable is when she touches him in the inappropriate places, especially for in public.

"S-Stop! Leave me alone please!" The male says trying to push her off as she tries to go in and kiss him. But before she could try more San steps closer to them.

"Hey, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" San says and both of them quickly look at him as he walks towards them. The girl looks at the male more anger in her eyes.

"Seriously Jongho?!" San looks at the Jongho boy who looks like he is about to cry, he grabs his hand gently and brings him closer to himself. The young male allowing it and stands a bit behind him to be away from her.

"I don't know what you're trying to do to my boyfriend but I suggest you stop" San says seriously looking at her. She looks at him and snorts.

"Really? You seriously want me to think he found a man when he is an obvious straight boy?" She says and crosses her arms

"Oh really now? What if he kept it hidden from you? Or from anyone hm? Coming out as gay is hard to do you know?" San replies. He can feel Jongho's hand holding his tightly as he listens and watches everything.

"He's not gay because I won't allow it so I'm still not believing it" She says and San raises a brow.

"Then let me make you believe it" He now turns a little and looks at Jongho, bringing his other hand up putting it on his nape and brings him closer and crashing their lips together into a kiss. Jongho getting the hint instantly and kisses back the same way.

San couldn't believe the moment right now, one he is kissing a stranger he doesn't know at all, just his name and that him and the girl broke up a week ago. Two, his lips are so fucking soft against his and he doesn't want to pull back, and obviously that he is a good kisser as well.

San pulls away from the kiss with a smirk, kisses the corner of Jongho's lips and gets a smile from that and god he fell in love with that smile. But he looks away from the male and looks at the shocked girl who is standing there looking at them.

"Might wanna close that mouth before any flies fly in there" San says and she glares are him.

"I can't fucking believe this. You both are fucking disgusting, all fucking gays are disgusting and deserve hell" She angrily says and San feels his blood boil from the words she just said.

"Gays deserve the same treatment straights do. Homophobic people like _you_ deserve hell" He spats and she was about to speak but he beat her to it.

"Now, I better not see you near me or my boyfriend again, bitch" She death glares at the both of them before she storms off in anger. Once she is out of the aisle Jongho lets out a loud sigh of relief. San turns to him and looks at him.

"Are you okay?" He softly asks and the other nods.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Um thanks for- um- yeah that" Jongho shyly says and San chuckles at it.

"You're welcome, and I know she said that you are um, straight, so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfort-"

"No no no, it's okay don't worry I um, I like guys myself, she's just homophobic and all.." Jongho cuts him off. San smiles and nods

"Well okay, well then. Can I have your number?" San confidently asks and Jongho looks at him in shock.

"W-What-"

"Just in case she tries something again. You'll have my number and you'll call me" San interrupts him and Jongho nods in realisation.

They both give each other their numbers, San giving him his name so he could save it.

"Now I need to get going or my mom will start calling" San says and the other nods. He gives Jongho's hair a slight ruffle and starts walking down the aisle to walk to another one before Jongho stops him.

"Wait!" San stops in his tracks and turns around and looks at Jongho who is already walking towards him.

And once he gets to him he grabs him by the collar of his shirt pulling him closer and kisses him. San widens his eyes in shock but they immediately shut and he places his hands on his waist kissing back.

It was only for a few seconds when Jongho pulls back and retreats his hand and looks at him.

"I- um, sorry. I just- I'm so-" San chuckles and presses his lips on Jongho's to shut him up and he did with sigh of content.

"I'd like to mark that neck of yours next time" San whispers against his lips and steps back with a smirk and winks at the male as he steps out of the aisle leaving a very blushed Jongho alone.


	6. Seonghwa x San

" _Fuck_ _!_ Seonghwa f-faster please!" San moaned out loudly as the older male thrusts into him. Seonghwa tightens his grip on his hips almost causing bruises as he slams into the younger.

Loud moans escapes San's lips as his body gets filled with pleasure, his back arched off the bed and toes curled from the pleasure as his member leaks with pre cum. He almost lets out a scream from pleasure when the vampires tip finds his prostate.

"O-oh my god- fuck! Right there!" The omega almost screams and Seonghwa continues to abuse the bundle of nerves as he continues to slam into him. Low moans and grunts as he feels the tightness around him.

"S-so close" San moans and Seonghwa wraps his fingers around his length and starts stroking him in a fast pace.

A few more strokes and thrusts San lets out a scream of the vampires name as he comes all over his stomach and chest. The older fastening his pace and reaches his climax as he comes inside the omega.

San lays there with his chest heaving up and down as he comes down from his high. Seonghwa stays still, doesn't has the need to catch his breath. He rubs the omega's thighs gently and caresses his hips ever so softly being gentle because of his strong grip he had.

"Feeling okay love?" Seonghwa asked softly and gets a nod in response as the younger reaches out for him with grabby hands. The vampire chuckles and leans down and captures his lips in a soft kiss.

They stay like that for a few moments, bodies touching as they share a kiss they never want to break. Seonghwa pecks his lips and leaves light feather kisses everywhere on San's face causing the omega to giggle at the affection he is receiving.

"My heat ends tomorrow" San says after a few moments. Seonghwa leaves a soft kiss on his nose and pecks his lips

"I'll be here tomorrow then" San smiles with a nod and pulls his mate closer and they spend the rest of the day and night cuddling and giving each other kisses.

**\----------**

San smiles big and happily as he holds the small box he has in his hands. A gift for Seonghwa as he now found out he is pregnant with a pup. He arrives to Seonghwa's house and was about to knock on the front door until he decided to just open it and walk in slowly and quietly but he thinks Seonghwa already knows he is here by his strong sense of smell.

He closes the door and skips happily to his lovers room. He was about to open the door until he heard voices, loud and angry voices. He frowns and stands there, listening.

"Are you serious right now?!" It was a woman's voice, San immediately knowing it's Seonghwa's mom

"You are telling me that you are dating a wolf?! A goddamn werewolf Seonghwa?! And to be exact an omega!" He hears his mother yell again. He feels his heart sink to his stomach from the words.

"And to add that he is a boy! How fucking disgusting" He hears a male's voice knowing it's his father. He feels the sting in his eyes as tears form.

"You are a disgrace in this family Park Seonghwa, dating an omega who is a boy. You better end that relationship with him" His mother says, voice disappointed and anger as well. San lifts up his hand and covers his mouth as he doesn't want to make a sound as tears silently slide down his cheeks as he steps away from the bedroom as he quickly and quietly leaves the house as he doesn't want to hear anymore.

He chokes out a sob as he walks down the sidewalk, his legs take him home as his heart breaks and tears fall out of his eyes sliding down his cheeks.

Halfway walking he stops in his tracks. He looks down at the box in his hand and slides his hand down onto his stomach, where his pup will grow and come to the world when ready.

He cries more and he keeps walking towards his house. It didn't take long until he got back. He walks inside his home and closes the door and locks it. Sets the box on the couch as he walks to his room and stays in there crying his eyes out while his arms cover his stomach as if he was hugging his unborn pup that is still only a blood clot inside him.

**\----------**

San stares blankly at his phone. It has been almost a month since the day he went to Seonghwa's house. His mate calling and texting him worriedly. Tried coming to his house but the younger wouldn't let him in. He has been inside his house the whole time as he didn't have the motivation to leave.

But he did keep eating and drinking water as he walks around his house to stay healthy for him and his unborn pup.

He is in his living room sitting on his couch as his phone lays on the coffee table in front of him. He stares at the black screen and his gaze moves to the box that is next to his phone. He picks it up, opens the box and sees the small teddy bear with a note and pregnancy test, the note saying "Guess who's gonna have a mini me"

He smiles sadly reading it as he places his hand on his stomach where his pup is still growing but no baby bump yet. He closes the box and sets it on the coffee table and rubs his face and sighs.

"I need fresh air" He mumbles and he grabs his phone and stands up and heads outside. Breathes in the air and exhales it out through his nose and he walks down the side walk as he wants to go to the park and stay there.

When he arrives there he sees kids playing and smiles at sight of it. Kids giggling running around and playing, some going down the slides and some swinging on the swings, some trying to do the monkey bars but fall to their feet when their grip loosens, some climbing up the rock wall.

He finds a bench and goes there and sits down. He watches the kids play with soft eyes and a smile. He puts his hand on his stomach, his thumb caressing it slightly.

"You're gonna be like that when you get older" He says looking down at his stomach and puts his other hand on his stomach. He sighs as the nice breeze of air blows through and he continues watching the kids play.

"San?" He hears a familiar voice behind him. His heart almost stopping hearing it and he stands up turning around and sees his lover standing there looking at him. His eyes relief but still worried.

"Seonghwa.." San whispers and his lower lip quivers a little when he feels the sting of tears coming into his eyes again for the fifth time today.

"Sannie, love" Seonghwa's voice was gentle as it always has been with San. He walks around the bench going to the younger and wraps his arms around him bringing him into a hug. The omega immediately bursting into tears as he cries into the vampires chest gripping his shirt.

"Sannie, baby, what's the matter? You wouldn't answer me for almost a month. What's wrong love?" Seonghwa asks as he caresses the omega's hair who keeps crying.

"Y-your parents Hwa.. t-they don't accept us" San cries. Seonghwa sighs and holds him tighter and gives San a kiss on the crown of his head.

"You heard them that day" Seonghwa says, almost sounding like a question. That day his parents came in his room to yell at him about dating a male omega after finding out through finding a message on his phone from San. He knew his lover had came over that day, he smelt his scent entering his house but he didn't know he was at his bedroom door listening.

He didn't smell his scent no more when he went to go argue back at his parents meaning he had left. He tried contacting him ever since that day, sent messages to him every day and night. He would send good morning and goodnight texts with an I love you and saying he is worried sick for him and hope for him to talk to him.

He knew his lover is okay everytime he went to his house. He went there everyday, after a few days of knocking on the door and getting no response he stopped but still kept coming to his house. To smell his scent and to make sure he is alright. He sensed his lover was upset and hurt but doesn't know of what since the omega would not contact him.

But what he didn't scent is that his lover is carrying his child.

San nods as he continues to cry, his grip on his shirt tightening.

"Baby, we aren't separating or leaving each other just because of stupid ungrateful parents" Seonghwa says and San looks up at him with red teary eyes.

"B-but what will they do w-when they find out we're having a baby?" San asks, his voice breaking

"What?" Seonghwa asks, his eyebrows furrows in confusion.

"Seonghwa I'm pregnant w-with our baby" San tells him. Seonghwa looks at him, his eyes softening even more, he brings his hands up cupping the omega's cheeks and wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumbs.

"Baby, they aren't in my life no more. I moved out, I have my own place now. We will be having this family together, just you and me. No worry about parents anymore I promise" Seonghwa speaks softly and San cries more and hides his face in the vampires chest.

"We're gonna have our baby without anyone in the way" Seonghwa whispers and San keeps crying in his lovers arms.

~ **5 years later~**

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up wake up!" Two little kids say excitedly as they wake up their dad's on Christmas morning.

"Wake up wake up! It's christmas!" Seonghwa and San wake up when their two little kids jump on their bed waking them up.

"Hannie, Soo, be careful" Seonghwa tiredly says when he watches the twins jump on the bed.

Hansol and Sooyoung are the twins that Seonghwa and San are happy to have and glad to call their kids. The two five year olds are an exact copy of Seonghwa and San. Hansol being the mini San and Sooyoung being the mini Seonghwa.

Both being half vampire and half alpha, they for sure are a handful to take care of but Seonghwa and San love them both either way and that will never change.

"Come on come on come on~ we have presents to open!" Hansol says as he jumps on the bed more. Seonghwa sits up and ruffles his bed hair and rubs his eyes and looks at his son who won't stop jumping.

He was about to speak until Hansol tripped on his leg while jumping and was about to fall off the bed until Seonghwa quickly caught him and bringing him closer to his chest, San immediately sitting up seeing him falling but sighed in relief the older caught him. San grabbing Sooyoung to make her stop jumping and setting her down so she doesn't fall.

"Be careful Hannie, don't jump on the bed next time okay?" Seonghwa says as he holds the little boy in his arms caressing his hair who is still shocked from almost falling off the bed where he could've been hurt. The young boy nodding in response.

The small family eventually goes out to the living room and the twins grab their presents from underneath the tree and starts unwrapping them.

Seonghwa and San watching them as the omega cuddles into his chest.

They watch their kids with soft loving eyes and a happy smile on their face as they sit together on their couch in their small home they moved into just three years ago in San's hometown.

San couldn't be happier in the moment right now as he watches his kids open their presents as he is cuddled in the arms of his lover, his best friend, his husband, his _mate_

San wouldn't give up his family for the world.


	7. San x Wooyoung

"Oh my god shut up!" San groans annoyingly as his alarm keeps ringing loudly in the bedroom and reaches his arm back to the nightstand and turns off the alarm. A satisfied sigh comes from him when it shuts off and lets his arm reach out to rest on his boyfriend Wooyoung but when his arm meets the bed and not his lover his eyes slowly open.

He sees an empty space next to him when he opens his eyes. A small frown forms on his forehead when he was met with nothing because he never wakes up to empty bed.

San and Wooyoung have been a couple for only about two years and they are still going happy and strong. After a year and a half of dating they decided to take a step up and buy an apartment together. They knew they were going too fast already in the relationship but they don't care. So after living together for half a year, San had never woken up to an empty space beside him which makes him very confused.

But confusion immediately changes to worry when he spots a blood stain on the bed sheets that has never been there before. He gets up from the bed instantly as he grows worried for his boyfriend and searches around their apartment for him.

San starts becoming anxious when he can't find Wooyoung and starts to panic because he doesn't see any note anywhere that Wooyoung would leave if he has left to go somewhere when San is asleep. He can feel the racing of his heartbeat in his chest from how scared he is getting.

He walks back into their shared bedroom and starts thinking.

_I checked everywhere, where is he?!_

_He wouldn't leave me like this would he?_

_I mean, his stuff is still here so where is he?!_

_But why is there blood on the bed?!_

_What the hell happened?!_

His mind starts thinking millions of thoughts and he turns on his heel to go to the bathroom and that's when he stops in his tracks. The bathroom door is shut and he can see the bathroom light is on through the cracks.

San sighs in relief and feels the heavy weight off of his shoulders now but still feels worried for his lover because of the blood stain still on the bed. He ruffles his hair before walking to the bathroom door and knocks on the door gently.

"Love?" He softly calls out for his lover. He can hear a cabinet being shut when he spoke and he furrows his brows.

"Wooyoung, love are you okay?" He asks and goes to open the door but the doorknob doesn't turn.

"I-I um.. yeah- yeah I'm fine Sannie don't worry" Wooyoung stutters out his words in response but it doesn't convince San because he can hear in Wooyoung's voice he is scared.

"Young-ah what's wrong?" San asks hoping he can get an honest response.

"Nothing's wrong San, I just needed to pee is all, yeah" Wooyoung replies but San still doesn't believe it.

"Youngie, there's blood on the sheets and you sound nervous from something" The older responds and it was silent "Woo, love tell me what's wrong I'm worried"

It was silent for a few more seconds before San hears some shuffling and hears the click of the door being unlocked and being opened and San looks at Wooyoung. He can see tears forming in his eyes and his lower lip quivering and San immediately pulls his lover into his embrace and holds him close.

"Wooyoung what's wrong? Please tell me you're making me very worried" San softly spoke as he caresses Wooyoung's soft black locks. Wooyoung rests his head on San's chest and grips his shirt tightly.

"But I'm scared" Wooyoung mumbles, his voice quiet but San was able to pick up what he said.

"Scared of what baby?" San asks and looks down at Wooyoung and gives his cheek a small stroke.

"Scared that you will leave me if I-I tell you.." Wooyoung stutters out and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Wooyoung baby look at me" Wooyoung stays still for a few seconds before he hesitantly lifts his head up to meet the eyes of his lover who is looking at him full of worry.

"I will never leave you love, I love you and always will love you no matter what. You are my everything and I can't leave my everything" San's loving and gentle words make Wooyoung tear up even more and he hides his face in the olders chest.

Wooyoung shuts his eyes tightly and lets out a shaky breath. He's afraid to tell San something he has kept from him after the fives years of knowing each other. He's afraid of the worst that will come to him when he tells his lover but he knows he has to tell him eventually as it is something that can't keep hidden.

He takes a few more moments and enjoys the feeling of San's hand brushing through his hair and listens to his heartbeat while being held in his safe embrace just incase this may be the last.

"I'm trans.." Wooyoung spoke very quietly but San couldn't hear him clearly.

"I'm sorry love I couldn't hear you what was that?" San softly asks and Wooyoung sighs.

"I'm trans San. I used to be a girl" Wooyoung says louder and was sure San heard it clearly because it was pin drop silent. Wooyoung starts to shake in fear because of the silence that is killing him and because San had stopped his movements.

All the bad and negative thoughts immediately take over and tears silently roll down his cheeks thinking his world is about to leave him because of what he used to be and that he kept such a big secret from his lover.

He slightly begins to calm down when San continues brushing his fingers through his hair and brings him impossibly closer to him.

"That doesn't matter to me love. You're you and I love the real you and I see why you were scared to tell me but it's okay. I'm not gonna leave you, I'm staying here with you because I did say you are stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not" San jokes at the end hoping to get a giggle from his lover and a smile forms on his lips when he hears the soft giggle from Wooyoung.

"Thank you Sannie" Wooyoung sniffles and brings his head up to look at San. The older smiles and wipes the tears off of Wooyoung's cheeks and gives his lips a light peck.

"Anytime love" Wooyoung smiles and gives San's lips a light peck back but groans when he feels the familiar pain in his stomach being cramps and rests his head on San's chest and closes his eyes tightly.

"Do you get periods still?" San asks when he remembered the blood stain on the sheets and now knowing the truth. Wooyoung nods his head and feels himself die on the inside of embarrassment from it.

"Then let's set a hot bath for you and we can cuddle for the rest of the day with your favorite snacks" San suggests and that's what they do and while Wooyoung takes the hot bath San changes the bedsheets.

Wooyoung now feels relieved and more comfortable in their relationship after telling San the truth.


End file.
